Cruel World
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Sejatinya, dunia ini tak kejam hanya manusia yang membuat dunia ini kejam dengan keberadaan manusia yang haus akan hasrat duniawi. Bayu Aditya hanyalah wartawan biasa yang terobsesi dengan politikus kotor bernama Dharma dan pertemuannya dengan 'K' membuat Bayu menginginkan Dharma mati tetapi ada rasa takut ketika Bayu gagal membunuh Dharma. Killers 2014. NomuraxBayu.


**Cruel World**

 **Nomura Shuhei & Bayu Aditya**

 **Killers (2014)**

 ** _Inside Us Lives a Killer_**

 **Warnings :**

 **Cerita ini dibuat untuk pembaca +17 karena di dalamnya terdapat kata-kata kasar dengan adegan-adegan yang mengandung kekerasan sekaligus menjurus pada hubungan dua pria yg tabu. AU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mengapa kau menghubungiku?**

 **Aku perlu memahami sesuatu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guns and Roses – Lana Del Rey**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bayu Aditya terbangun dari tidurnya ketika dia merasakan sengatan matahari pada wajahnya. Dia lupa untuk menutup kain penutup jendela sejak kemarin. Bayu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang memasuki matanya. Kepalanya berdenyut ketika dia sadar sepenuhnya. Dia mencoba bangkit dan berusaha menghalangi cahaya matahari dengan telapak tangannya dan berdiri, menjauh dari jangkauan matahari pagi.

Bayu memegangi kepalanya, meminjatnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang tak kunjung mereda dari kepalanya. Tidak hanya kepala, badannya terasa sakit dan pegal setengah mati. Terasa kebas hingga mati rasa. Bayu merenggangkan tubuhnya, memberikan gerakan pada tubuhnya agar tak menjadi kaku. Setelahnya dia menguap, merasakan kantuk hingga sekilas bayangan akan kejadian semalam menyadarkan Bayu bahwa dia telah melakukan serangkaian pembunuhan di sebuah hotel—tempat Darma menginap yang kenyataannya pria tua bangka itu tak berada di sana. Beruntung Bayu berhasil lolos setelah puluhan anak buah Dharma mengejarnya. Ironis memang. Bermaksud untuk mengakhiri semuanya tetapi tak berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

Cepat atau lambat, Dharma akan mengetahui semuanya dan Bayu akan menjadi target yang akan dilenyapkan dari dunia ini dengan mudah. Dharma tak akan tinggal diam. Bayu menyadari bahwa tindakan semalam telah membawa nyawanya dalam genggaman Dharma yang tak mungkin dilepaskan dengan mudah.

Sesungguhnya, Bayu hanya ingin memahami sesuatu yang mengganjal dirinya sejak lama. sesuatu yang merupakan keinginan untuk membalas dendam pada dunia ini. Dunia yang membiarkan Dharma menghancurkan hidup Bayu hingga berkeping-keping. Untuk memahaminya, Bayu diyakinkan oleh seseorang yang selama ini membimbing dirinya dan menganggap Bayu sebagai pengemar nomor satunya. Sebelum diyakinkan Bayu tidak akan pernah untuk melakukan serangkaian tindakan untuk menganhancurkan Dharna. Sekarang Bayu mengerti bahwa balas dendam memang diperlukan, menyadari bahwa Bayu mempunyai dendam pada Dharma yang telah membuat kehidupannya hancur. Ayah mertua yang membencinya, istri yang meninggalkan dirinya, dan anak yang mulai mengabaikan keberadaannya. Memperbaiki sesuatu yang telah hancur berantakan walaupun tidak akan kembali dalam bentuk sempurna. Tetapi setelahnya, Bayu tak terlalu yakin kalau dia menginginkan kehidupan lamanya kembali.

Bayu tak mengenal orang itu—pria yang membuatnya paham dengan semuanya. Pria itu tinggal jauh darinya—beribu kilometer untuk menjangkau pria itu. Ada sesuatu yang Bayu rasakan ketika dia mengenal pria yang telah memberikan pencerahan padanya.

Bayu merasa bahwa dirinya telah terhubung dengan pria yang tinggal di Jepang. Bayu merasakan ketertarikan pada pria yang berinisial 'K' . Bayu tidak menyangka bahwa 'K' tertarik dengan dirinya setelah dirinya meng _upload_ video pembunuhan tak terencanakan setelah sopir taksi menyerang Bayu dan berusaha merampoknya. Jika mengingatnya Bayu tak pernah menyesal. Tetapi entah kenapa, Bayu merasakan ketakutan ketika dia menoleh pada foto Elly—anaknya. Ketakutan itu muncul begitu saja. Bayu merasakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan muncul setelah ini. Dharma akan mencarinya karena di dunia ini hanya ada satu orang yang terobsesi padanya. Bayu merasa takut kalau Dharma menyakiti keluarganya. Pendirian Bayu mulai goyah. Mendadak dia ingin mengakhir semuanya, menjauh dari sana dan melupakan balas dendamnya.

Bayu menoleh, ketika terdengar nada panggilan dari laptopnya. Bayu berjalan dan mendapati pria yang baru dia pikirkan menghubunginya.

 _K calling..._

Bayu menerima panggilan itu walaupun dia penuh keraguan sebelumnya. Bayu merasa gelisah ketika K menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi Jakarta." Sapa K pada Bayu dengan topeng putih khasnya. Dibalik topeng itu K tersenyum. Bayu tidak melihatnya karena terhalang topeng.

"Aku tak mau melakukan ini lagi." Bayu menggelengkan kepalanya pada K. Bayu tidak balik menyapa sapaan manis K. Bayu ketakutan. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, rasa untuk balas dendam menghilang dengan rasa takutnya akan keselamatan keluarganya.

"Jadi begitu wajahmu." Perkataan itu terucap ketika 'K' melihat wajah Bayu yang selama ini dia tutupi ketika mereka berbicara. K tidak memedulikan Bayu yang terlihat kacau.

"Aku tak mau lagi melakukan ini." Bayu mengulangi perkataan sebelumnya. Dia ingin berhenti. Bayu teringat akan keluarganya. Ikatan antara dirinya dan K membuat Bayu ketakutan.

"Tunggu." K malah menyuruh Bayu menunggunya. Menunggu untuk apa? Bayu berdiri dalam kegelisahan yang merana.

"Kau mendengarkanku?" Bayu mencoba membuat K mendengarkannya. Dia tidak ingin K mengabaikannya.

"Sekarang kau menyaksikanku." K mengabaikannya lagi. Tampak tak peduli dengan semua perkataan Bayu.

"Tidak. Tidak." Bayu menolaknya. Bayu hanya ingin K mendengarkannya. "Dengarkan aku!"

"Tunggu di sana. Aku mencoba memperlihatkanmu sesuatu yang spesial." K mengabaikan Bayu sekian kalian. K memundurkan badannya dan menunjukkan seorang wanita terikat yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

Bayu mendekati laptopnya dan memastikannya kalau K tidak main-main dengan kegilaan ini. Wanita itu benar-benar terikat dan dipastikan tidak akan kabur. Bayu dapat melihat beberapa goresan yang melintang pada kulit wanita itu.

"Kau melihat dia?" tanya K pada Bayu, memastikan kalau Bayu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia tidak ingin pertunjukan ini tidak dapat dinikmati mereka berdua.

"Hei, siapa dia?" Bayu menunjuk jarinya pada wanita itu, meminta penjelasan pada K.

K mengabaikannya. Wanita asing yang berada di belakang pembunuh yang akan mengambil nyawa dengan mudahnya.

"Siapa dia? Siapa dia? Hei, apa yang kau perbuat?" Bayu berteriak keras. Tidak dia pedulikan kalau tetangganya akan memarahinya. Dia butuh penjelasan bukan ketidakpedulian dari K yang sepertinya sengaja mempermainkannya.

"Yeah, Tunggu saja. Ini akan menarik." K kembali tersenyum dari balik topengnya. "Mungkin kau bisa belajar sesuatu." Lanjutnya, menambahkan ucapan yang membuat Bayu semakin terabaikan.

Bayu menutup matanya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Bayu tidak membutuhkan semua ini. dia telah memahami sesuatu yang salah. Tidak perlu ada pertunjukan gila ini. Seharusnya Bayu mampu memutuskan panggilan itu tetapi puluhan kali Bayu mencobanya, panggilan itu akan muncul kembali dan Bayu menyerah. K memperingati Bayu untuk tidak menutup laptopnya atau dia akan membunuh mangsanya saat itu juga.

Bayu melihat K menjauh dari komputernya dan mendekati wanita berambut panjang yang kini terbangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Bayu, melihat K berdiri di belakang wanita itu sambil berbisik sesuatu yang tidak dapat Bayu dengar.

"Jangan katakan apapun." K kembali ke depan komputer dan menyuruh Bayu untuk diam.

"Hei! Hei!" Panggil Bayu pada K yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Kau dan aku. Mari lakukan bersama-sama. Bagaimana?" Tanya K sambil menarik rambut wanita itu dengan kasar.

"Tidak." Bayu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin menyaksikan semuanya. "Hei! mari kita bicara."

Bayu berusaha membujuk K agar tidak membunuh wanita itu. Bayu melihat K mengambil kapak yang berada di belakang wanita itu. Rupanya peralatan sudah disiapkan. Wanita itu berteriak ketika menoleh ke belakang ketika K memegang kapak besar.

"Hei!" Bayu berteriak

Wanita itu menangis pelan, terhalangi kain yang menyumpal mulutnya. Bayu menjauhkan diri dari laptopnya, menutupi mukanya. Berusaha mencari ketenangan yang kemungkinan kecil dia dapatkan. Tiba-tiba saja K pergi dari sana, meninggalkan wanita yang sudah dibuat pingsan terlebih dahulu. Bayu menunggu dengan cemas. Berharap seseorang yang mengunjungi K tidak berbuat gegabah.

Sepuluh menit ...

Wanita itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Bayu menanti dengan cemas, menghentakkan kakinya pelan.

Tiga puluh menit ...

Wanita itu sudah sadar dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang menjerat dirinya. Bayu berharap wanita itu dapat selamat. Tidak lama muncul seorang perempuan yang berusaha menyelematkan wanita malang itu. Sebelum pergi kedua wanita itu melihat ke arah komputer dan Bayu menyuruh keduanya keluar dari sana.

"Pergi!" Perintah Bayu yang segera mendapatkan anggukan dari wanita yang memapah wanita malang yang menjadi mainan K.

Satu jam berlalu.

K telah kembali. Bayu kembali menatap pria itu. Kini Bayu tidak mendapati K terhalangi oleh topeng. Bayu dengan jelas melihat wajah K yang berlumuran darah. K menatapnya tajam.

"Hisae," K mengucapkan nama salah satu dari wanita yang sempat Bayu lihat. "Dia sangat berusaha tapi pada akhirnya hanya kau dan aku." K menyeringai pada Bayu.

Bayu segera menutup laptopnya dengan kasar dan membantingnya. Tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Ia meringkuk di atas kasurnya hingga terlelap ke dunia mimpi yang asing.

.

Di tempat yang bersamaan, K yang bernama asli Nomura Shusei memandangi komputernya dan tersenyum. Tidak dia pedulikan bau amis darah, yang dia pedulikan hanya Bayu. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang telah memahami dirinya. Wajahnya sudah tak tertutupi topeng. Bayu melihat jelas wajah K

"Hanya kau dan aku. Berdua bersama-sama." Nomura bergumam seraya membayangkan wajah Bayu. "Kau dan aku."

Nomura menyeringai dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di layar komputernya. Hanya berbekal alamat IP milik Bayu, Nomura memasukkan angka-angka semacam kode untuk memecahkan alamat rumah Bayu tinggal. Tidak sampai dua puluh menit, muncul gambar peta rumah Bayu dan Nomura kembali menyeringai.

"Aku menemukanmu, Bayu Aditya." Kata Nomura kepada layar komputernya yang menampilkan peta sekaligus artikel-artikel mengenai Bayu.

Nomura menikmati kebahagian ini dan dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ada sesuatu yang harus dia kerjakan sebelum dia tidur malam ini dan mempersiapkan pertemuannya dengan Bayu. Nomura harus membersihkan kekacauan yang merepotkan malam ini lalu berpisah dengan kakaknya dengan memberikan tempat yang baru. Bukan di dalam kamar melainkan di luar sana, bergabung dengan tanah yang akan dia siapkan untuk mengubur lalu membakar kedua mayat yang berada di luar.

Nomura segera mengambil alatnya, memakai pakaian khusus. Tidak lupa dia membawa bensin dan korek api. Kedua mayat yang berada di luar segera Nomura seret dengan santai sambil bersiul-siul, menendangkan lagu kesukaannya. Memakan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk menggali tanah yang digunakan menampung ketiga mayat. Setelah lubang telah siap, Nomura dengan cepat melempar kedua mayat itu ke dalam lubang yang telah dia gali sebelumnya lalu kembali ke dalam rumahnya, mengambil mayat kakaknya. Dengan hati-hati, Nomura mengangkatnya. Tidak seperti kedua mayat yang di lempar, mayat kakaknya dia letakkan dengan perlahan bagaikan kaca yang rapuh.

Nomura memegang tangan kakaknya yang membusuk dan mencium dahinya. Nomura segera naik setelah memastikan semua telah sempurna. Nomura segera menyiram ketiga mayat itu dengan bensin dan ketika korek api dilemparkan ke dalam lubang, api muncul dan membakar dengan cepat. Menciptakan bau aneh yang terkuar dari mayat-mayat yang terbakar. Nomura menikmati pertunjukan api dengan duduk tak jauh dari lubang.

Dalam pikiran Nomura, dia sudah membayangkan kalau dirinya tidak akan sendiri lagi. Dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada Bayu, hingga pria Indonesia itu akan mengikuti semua perintahnya. Ya, Nomura telah menemukan seseorang yang telah memahami dirinya dan orang itu akan dia temui sebentar lagi. Nama Bayu terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikirannya, Nomura merasakan detak jantungnya bertambah cepat ketika memikirkan Bayu.

Ketika pertunjukan selesai, berarti saatnya Nomura membersihkan diri dan memesan tiket untuk perjalanan ke jepang. Dia tidak akan membutuhkan bawaan banyak karena dia hanya ingin menjemput Bayu dan membawanya ke Jepang untuk tinggal bersamanya.

"Tunggu aku, Bayu."

Nomura tersenyum karena sebentar lagi dapat bertemu Bayu dalam hitungan jam.

.

.

Bayu tersadar dari tidurnya ketika seseorang menepuk pipinya. Perlahan Bayu membuka matanya dan mendapati Elly—anaknya berada di rumah lengkap dengan seragam sekolah. Bayu melirik ke arah jam di dinding dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Selama itukah dia tertidur ? Bayu segera mengusap matanya, dan tersenyum pada Elly yang terlihat kebingungan dengan sikapnya. Belum lagi laptop yang tergeletak di lantai yang membuat Elly harus mengambilnya dan meletakkan di meja.

"Elly sama siapa?" tanya Bayu, mengecup kepala Elly ketika dia bangkir dari tempat tidur.

"Sama mama." Elly menunjuk ke arah ruang depan rumah Bayu.

Dina—istrinya berada di rumah kontrakannya. Ini berarti ada masalah yang membuat Dina mau mengunjungi dirinya di saat dia membutukan waktu sendiri dan memikirkan itu semua membuat kepala Bayu pusing mendadak. Bayu segera menuju ruang depan dan mendapati Dina sedang memegang beberapa artikel mengenai dirinya dan Dharma. Ketika Bayu datang, Dina segera menaruhnya kembali dan menatap Bayu, meminta penjelasan dengan segal obsesi Bayu yang terlihat jelas dari tumpukan kertas mengenai Dharma.

"Elly baik-baik aja kan?" tanya Dina pada Bayu, memastikan kalau keluarganya tidak dalam bahaya setelah tahu Bayu masih berurusan dengan Darma—politikus gila yang selalu disanjung oleh papanya.

"Iya, dia baik-baik aja." Bayu meraih tangan Dina tetapi Dina segera mundur beberapa langkah, menjauh dari Bayu.

Dina terlihat marah, wajah cantik itu mengeras ketika melihat suaminya masih belum berubah. Masih terobsesi dengan pria tua bernama Dharma. Dina merasa ada yang salah dengan Bayu. Bagaimana diri Bayu penuh dengan kemarahan sekaligus obsesi gilanya. Dina tidak menginginkan kehidupan seperti ini. Bayu takkan berubah walaupun waktu terus berputar. Dina harus mengambil keputusan walaupun itu keputusan pahit sekalipun. Ini semua demi kebaikan bersama, dirinya, Bayu dan Elly. "Mulai detik ini, kamu gak usah deket-deket sama aku atau Elly." Dina berteriak, menyuruh Bayu untuk tidak menganggu hidupnya setelah yang dilakukan Bayu selama ini hanya memperparah keadaan menjadi lebih buruk.

Bayu mendekati Dina, tidak menerima jika Dina memutuskan tali pernikahan mereka begitu saja. "Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sama-sama. Kita keluar sebentar. Kita ngomongin ini. Aku masih sayang sama kamu. Kamu tahu itu." Bayu menolaknya. Dia membujuk Dina agar tidak memutuskan hubungan mereka seperti ini.

"Kamu udah gila. Aku capek, Bayu." Dina memukul-mukul dada Bayu, melempar barang yang berada dekat dengannya. Dina sangat lelah. Tekanan dari papanya membuat Dina tidak tahan.

"Maafin aku, sayang. Aku masih sayang sama kamu." Bayu memohon pada Dina agar tidak meninggalkan dirinya. Bayu berlutut dihadapan Dina. Bayu takut sekaligus bingung dengan semua yang menimpa dirinya. Bayu membutuhkan seseorang untuk menguatkannya untuk melewati semua ujian ini. Dia tidak bisa sendiri karena pada dasarnya dia hanya pria biasa yang lemah dibalik wataknya yang keras.

"Tapi aku capek ngadepin ini semua. Capek sama semuanya." Keputusan Dina sudah bulat. "Ini kesempatan terakhir kamu ngeliat Elly. Setelah itu biarkan kami hidup tenang. Benar kata papa, kamu berubah. Bukan seperti Bayu yang dulu aku kenal." Dina tak memedulikan Bayu yang memohon padanya.

"Kita jangan kayak gini. Kita masih bisa balik lagi kayak dulu. Kumpul sama-sama kayak dulu." Bayu masih memohon.

"Enggak bisa. Aku enggak bisa kayak gini terus. Aku udah ngasih kamu waktu dan kamu malah menyia-nyiakannya. Aku enggak bisa kalau aku harus ngasih kamu waktu lagi."

Bayu menggeleng. "Dina. Beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi. Aku bakal memperbaiki semuanya. Satu kali aja. Setelah itu aku enggak akan minta apapun sama kamu. Tolong, Din. Satu kali aja." Bayu meraih tangan Dina. Dia berharap untuk satu kesempatan lagi. "Aku mohon. Aku janji ini yang terakhir."

Dina terduduk di lantai, mendengar Bayu memohon seperti itu membuat keras kepala Dina mulai memudar. Dina memang lelah sama semuanya. Tetapi kalau Bayu meminta kesempatan satu kali lagi, Dina akan mencobanya. Kesempatan terakhir, setelah kesempatan ini tidak digunakan Bayu dengan baik maka Dina akan pergi membawa Elly dan memulai hidup yang baru tanpa Bayu. Akhirnya Dina menyerah ketika melihat Bayu bahwa pria itu masih menginginkan dirinya. Dina menangis, Bayu menghapus air mata itu, mendekap istrinya. Dina akan memberi satu kesempatan lagi. Dina segera memeluk Bayu, menandakan bahwa dirinya memberi satu kesempatan pada Bayu.

"Ini yang terakhir." Bisik Dina dalam pelukan Bayu.

Bayu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan mencium dahi Dina dengan sangat lembut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa sebentar lagi ada sesuatu yang mempermainkan mereka dalam sebuah permainan berbahaya yang akan menentukan kebersamaan mereka seterusnya.

.

.

Nomura dengan tenang mengendarai mobilnya, meninggalkan Jepang dan pergi ke Indonesia hanya untuk bertemu dengan Bayu dan membawanya dari sana. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya—kamera, obat bius, dan segala sesuatu yang akan menunjang dirinya ketika tiba di Jakarta, Indonesia. Nomura tak sabar karena sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan Bayu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bayu, aku datang." Nomura tersenyum bahagia, membayangkan kehidupannya dipenuhi dengan Bayu. Hanya ada dirinya dan Bayu. Hanya mereka.

Lalu lintas saat itu cukup lancar sehingga Nomura hanya membutuhkan waktu sesaat untuk sampai di bandara udara internasional Narita. Nomura segera memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari pintu masuk bandara. Dia segera mengambil semua barangnya dan menuju pesawat karena beberapa menit pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Jakarta akan segera berangkat.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Bayu sudah mengantar Elly ke sekolah. Dina memulai untuk memberikan Bayu kesempatan dan terlihat Bayu berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan sebaik-baiknya. Dina tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah suami dan anaknya yang tertawa bahagia, seperti melepas rindu yang sudah lama terpendam. Bayu menoleh ke arah Dina dan tersenyum, menyuruh istrinya untuk segera duduk di sebelahnya. Dina menurut dan ketika semuanya selesai, Bayu segera mengantar Elly dan memeluk erat Dina hingga keluar sebuah protes kesakitan dari Dina. Bayu segera pergi. Dengan ini, Bayu berusaha melupakan akan Darma dan memulai hidupnya dengan tenang.

"Hati-hati ya," ucap Bayu pada Elly yang akan turun dari mobil.

Elly segera mencium pipi Bayu. "Papa juga. Hati-hati di jalan." Elly berpamitan dan keluar dari mobil.

Bayu yang melihatnya dari mobil segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Dina. Dua kali Bayu menghubungi Dina tetapi dua kali itu pula Bayu tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Dina. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menganjal hatinya. Bayu segera melesat pergi dari sana, menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Nomura menunggu di sempitnya gang rumah Bayu. Dia bersembunyi di tempat Bayu tidak akan melihatnya. Nomura telah memberikan hadiah kecil, selamat datang pada Bayu. Dia berharap Bayu akan menyukainya. Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Nomura mendapati Bayu berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Nomura tersenyum melihat Bayu dari sedekat ini. Sebentar lagi Bayu akan dia dapatkan.

Tanpa curiga, Bayu memasuki rumahnya. Nomura menyeringai dan tak lama, terdengar suara Bayu yang berteriak. Sepertinya Bayu menyukai hadiah kecilnya—mayat Dina yang penuh luka tusuk di punggung. Terdengar langkah kaki Bayu akan keluar, Nomura segera bergegas berdiri di ujung gang. Terlihat Bayu yang menangis dan memegang sebuah senjata api yang dia dapatkan dari sopir taksi yang ingin merampoknya dulu. Nomura melihat tangan Bayu yang bergetar. Bayu menoleh ke arah ujung gang dan mendapati Nomura sedang menatapnya.

Pria itu seharusnya tak berada di sini, di tempatnya. Pria itu telah membunuh Dina yang telah memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi dirinya. Begitu yang dipikirkan Bayu. Bayu marah.

Bayu yang melihatnya segera menghampiri Nomura yang kini berjalan ke luar gang. Bayu mengejarnya. Nomura terlihat begitu semangat ketika Bayu kembali menatapnya. Bayu berada di seberangnya. Nomura melambai pada Bayu dan tersenyum pada pria yang telah menjerat hatinya.

Bayu akan menyebrang ke arah Nomura tetapi sebuah mobil hitam menabrak Bayu cukup keras, membuat Bayu terpelanting dan berdarah. Senjata yang Bayu pegang tergeletak di hadapan Nomura. Tabrakan ini bukan tabrakan biasa. Dua orang keluar dari mobil dan membuat tubuh Bayu di seret ke dalam mobil. Nomura yang melihat Bayu dibawa orang tak dikenal segera menyusulnya dengan taksi. Sebelumnya Nomura menghabisi sopir taksi itu dengan pisau yang dia selalu siapkan jika hasrat membunuhnya muncul begitu saja.

Pandangan Nomura tidak terlepas dari mobil yang membawa Bayu. Nomura tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh orang yang menyakiti yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Mobil hitam di depannya berbelok ke arah bangunan kosong tak berpenghuni. Di sekeliling bangunan itu tumbuh ilalang yang menemani bangunan itu. Suara teriakan anak-anak bermain sepak bola segera menyapa indera pendengaran Nomura ketika keluar dari mobil.

Semua yang berada di mobil hitam itu keluar. Nomura belum mendekati, hanya memerhatikan dari jauh, mencoba menganalisis terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak. Bayu diseret dengan kasar, menambah daftar panjang rasa sakit dari pria itu. Nomura mengikutinya dan para gerombolan yang membawa Bayu berhenti di lantai sepuluh.

Seorang pria tua terlihat begitu senang ketika melihat teriakan Bayu ketika sebuah pukulan telak menghantam perut Bayu. Nomura masih bersembunyi, dia akan keluar kalau situasi Bayu dalam keadaan kritis. Sejujurnya Nomura menikmati wajah Bayu yang kesakitan dan berteriak seperti itu. Bukan teriakan seperti para korbannya yang membosankan tetapi teriakan yang membuat jantung Nomura berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

Bayu mencoba menahan setiap rasa sakit yang diberikan anak buah Dharma pada dirinya. Benar yang dipikirkan Bayu, Dharma akan mengetahui semuanya. Bayu merasakan pukulan bertubi-tubi sudah dia anggap sebagai angin lalu. Dalam hatinya dia berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya, seseorang yang membawa dirinya dari semua penderitaan ini.

Dharma yang menjadi target Bayu selama ini kembali menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mematahkan bagian dari tubuh Bayu yang bisa dipatahkan. Anak buah Dharma yang bernama Mamat segera memilih tangan Bayu. Dengan sekali hantaman dari batu, tangan Bayu mudah dipatahkan, setelahnya beralih menghantam kaki dengan batu bertubi-tubi. Bayu yang merasakan sakit yang teramat sakit segera berteriak kencang.

"Mat" perintah Dharma untuk segera menghabisi wartawan yang selalu mengusik hidupnya.

Mamat mengerti dengan apa yang diperintahkan tuannya. Setelah dia melakukan ini maka Darma akan memberinya uang yang cukup banyak. Baru Mamat akan menghabisi Bayu, terdengar suara tembakan dua kali. Satu tembakan melumpukan anak buah Dharma di dekat tangga dan satu tembakan melumpuhkan Mamat.

Tubuh besar Mamat terjerembap ke belakang, pisau terlepas begitu saja. Bayu dapat bernapas lega. Darma melihat orang yang berani menembak kedua anak buahnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Darma melihat seorang pria Asia—Jepang lebih tepatnya.

Dharma geram melihat kedua buah anaknya ditembak begitu saja. Dharma mencoba memukul tongkatnya pada Nomura tetapi dapat digagalkan dengan mudah oleh Nomura. Hanya beberapa detik kemudian, Nomura berhasil merebut tongkat Dharma dan menghantam kaki Dharma dengan tongkat itu dengan cukup keras. Seperti anak buah Dharma yang memukul Bayu dengan cukup keras.

Hantaman telak membuat kaki Dharma yang sudah pincang semakin pincang dan kini semakin mati rasa. Nomura tersenyum mengejek ketika dia berhasil membuat Dharma tersungkur dan kesakitan bahkan meminta Nomura untuk berhenti memukulinya.

Sangat lemah, begitu yang dipikirkan Nomura.

Bosan mendengar rengekan Dharma, Nomura segera melemparkan tongkat itu jauh-jauh kemudian Nomura melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati Bayu penuh dengan luka. Jangan lupakan luka tertabrak terlihat jelas dari darah yang keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Pemandangan ini menyedihkan." Begitu yang dikatakan Nomura ketika mendekati Bayu dan membalikkan tubuh yang penuh darah itu.

Pemandangan Nomura teralihkan ke arah anak buah Dharma yang dia tembak tadi. Nomura meraba kantong pesuruh Dharma tetapi anak buah itu masih bernapas dan berusaha menghalau Nomura untuk mengambil kunci borgol yang membelenggu tangan Bayu. Nomura bangkit dan memilih senjata antara batu dan pisau. Nomura segera mengambil batu yang tadi digunakan untuk memukul Bayu. Tanpa belas kasihan, Nomura menghantam kepala anak buah itu dengan keras berkali-kali, membuat sebagian isi kepala itu keluar dari tempat asalnya. Setelah dipastikan sudah tak bernyawa, Nomura mengambil kunci dan berjalan ke arah Bayu.

"Mengapa kau mulai tanpa aku." Kata Nomura yang pura-pura kecewa sambil melepaskan borgol pada tangan Bayu. "Kau terlihat berantakan." Lanjut Nomura setelah dia berhasil melepaskan borgol itu.

Borgol tidak lagi membelenggu tangannya. Kini Bayu berusaha menyesuaikan rasa sakitnya seraya melihat ke arah Nomura.

"Kau—" Bayu terbatuk-batuk ketika mengucapkannya. Terdengar suaranya parau, bergetar dan teredam rasa sakit yang terasa di tenggorokannya.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu." Nomura segera memotong ucapan Bayu dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Bangunlah, kita harus membereskan ini." Nomura berdiri dan menyuruh Bayu untuk mengikutinya.

Bayu masih terdiam, napasnya memburu. Bayu menatap benci pada Nomura—tatapan mengerikan yang Nomura sukai. "Kau membunuh Dina."

"Dina?" Nomura bingung ketika Bayu menyebutkan nama yang terasa asing bagi dirinya. Hingga Nomura menyadari bahwa Dina adalah wanita yang akan menghalangi hubungan mereka. Wanita yang dia bunuh untuk memberikan kejutan kecil untuk Bayu. "Oh, dia melawan dengan hebat." Nomura sengaja membuat Bayu memanas karena itu yang dia butuhkan.

Bayu menatap nyalang pada Nomura. Dia benci terlihat lemah di depan pria yang telah membunuh Dina. Bayu benci dengan keadaannya.

Nomura mengabaikan tatapan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu menyelesaikan apa yang kau mulai. Kawanku. Lihatlah tempat ini. Hidup ini." Nomura bangkit dan merentangkan tangannya kemudian bertumpu pada telapak kaki kembali, menatap betapa kacaunya Bayu.

"Tetapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu." Sahut Bayu sambil menahan rasa sakitnya ketika dia menggerakan badannya.

Nomura menggeleng. "Bukankah kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan? Hm, benar kan yang aku bilang ?" Nomura menatap Bayu, memberikan tatapan setajam elang pada Bayu yang membalas tatapan Nomura tanpa mengenal rasa takut. "Beberapa minggu terakhir ini merupakan hal yang tak biasa bagiku." Nomura menghela napas pelan, mengambil jeda sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Banyak hal yang terjadi, mencari jawaban tanpa tahu apa yang dihadapi. Tapi itu tak ada artinya lagi. Mereka berada di sekeliling kita. Bersatu. Tapi aku akan pastikan bahwa dunia tidak akan menyakiti dirimu. Aku akan menjagamu dengan segala caraku." Nomura tersenyum penuh kelembutan tetapi Bayu melihatnya dalam pandangannya yang berbeda—senyuman iblis. "Selamanya, Bayu Aditya."

Perkataan Nomura terngiang-ngiang di kepala Bayu dan membuat dirinya mual. Dari perkataan Nomura, Bayu menyadari kalau Nomura terobsesi padanya. Seperti Bayu yang terobsesi pada Darma dan berusaha menghancurkannya. Tetapi obsesi Nomura terlihat lebih parah dari dirinya. Nomura sudah gila. Seharusnya sejak awal Bayu tidak perlu mengenal Nomura. Bayu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa menerima kalau Nomura akan menjaganya setelah perbuatan pria itu pada istrinya. Ini di luar batas kewajaran. Bayu tak mengerti kenapa dirinya harus terjebak dalam permainan gila ini.

"Lihat dirimu Lihatlah dirimu. Kau gila." Bayu kembali terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah. Nomura segera mengusap darah yang keluar itu, mengusapnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Tidak, aku tidak gila. Tapi kau yang membuatku seperti ini." Nomura memandangi Bayu.

Ada rasa kasihan ketika Nomura melihat Bayu yang menderita karena rasa sakit yang menyakitkan. Tetapi Nomura ingin melihat bagaimana Bayu bertahan dari semuanya. Nomura yakin bahwa ada sebagian dari diri Bayu yang masih tertahan di sana. Nomura ingin menariknya keluar, menarik sisi gelap itu.

"Papa, Elly takut." Suara anak perempuan Bayu menyadarkan Nomura bahwa mereka masih berada di situasi yang di mana ada pria tua, Bayu, anaknya dan dirinya. Berarti itu mengharuskan Nomura menghilangkan dua orang yang akan menghambatnya membawa Bayu dari sini. Tetapi Nomura akan bermain-main sebelum dia pergi dari Indonesia.

Jika sudah bersama Bayu, Nomura melupakan semuanya. Mungkin ini saatnya Nomura memainkan sesuatu agar ini semakin menarik walaupun harus melihat Bayu terluka lebih dari ini. Nomura hanya ingin memastikan sampai mana Bayu akan bertahan.

Nomura menjauh dari Bayu dan mendekati Elly, meraba pipi putih itu. Bayu menggeram tak suka.

"Oh, lihat dirimu." Ejek Nomura yang melihat Bayu berusaha untuk berdiri tetapi harus terjatuh karena rasa sakit di kakinya.

Nomura mengambil pisau. "Hei kau, ambil itu." Nomura melemparkan pisau itu pada Dharma. "Berdirilah!" teriak Nomura pada Dharma yang kebingungan dengan situasi yang dia hadapi. "Mengapa kau tidak membunuh anak ini ?" tanya Nomura pada Dharma sambil menodongkan pistol pada Elly.

Dharma menolak dan mengumpat pada Nomura yang memberikan ide gila untuk membunuh anak perempuan yang tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"Gila lo!" Darma meludah, tanda tak menyukai pendapat Nomura.

Pandangan Nomura beralih ke arah Bayu. "Kau ingin menyelamatkannya." Nomura menyeringai. "Bunuh pak tua itu." Nomura menunjuk Dharma.

Bayu masih bertahan untuk tidak membunuh Dharma. Bayu masih melakukan negoisasi dengan Nomura.

"Lepaskan dia." Bayu memohon pada Nomura. Memang membunuh Dharma adalah keinginannya tetapi bukan seperti ini caranya.

"Ini kesempatanmu." Nomura mengambil _handycam_ kecil dari saku celananya dan mulai merekam. Nomura mengalihkan pistol dari kepala Elly dan menodongkan pistol ke arah Dharma, menembaknya tetapi Dharma beruntung karena dua peluru yang tersisa dari pistol itu tidak menembus dirinya kemudian Nomura menembakkan pistol itu pada Elly dan Elly bernasib sama seperti Dharma. Dua peluru itu masih bersarang di dalam pistol.

"Beruntung."

"Apa maumu?" tanya Bayu sekali lagi pada Nomura.

"Bunuh dia."

Perkataan Nomura barusan membuat Bayu segera menoleh ke arah Dharma. Bayu menerjang Dharma yang tak berdaya walaupun memiliki pisau yang dilemparkan Nomura padanya. Nomura mengalihkan senjatannya dari Elly dan memandangi pertarungan antara Dharma dan Bayu. tetapi hanya diperlukan Bayu—mengalihkan Nomura dari Elly. Nomura masih merekam sambil mengarahkan pistol pada Dharma. Dia tidak segan membunuh Dharma jika membuat Bayu terluka parah. Terjangan Bayu membuat Dharma jatuh, begitu pula dengan pisau. Tetapi pisau itu tak jauh dari jangkauan tangan Dharma. Melihat kesempatan ini membuat Dharma segera mengambilnya dan menggoreskan benda tajam itu pada pipi Bayu.

Di saat bersamaan Elly melihat Bayu yang berusaha melumpuhkan Dharma dalam pertarungan ini. Bayu tak menyadarinya. Bayu terlalu fokus dengan apa yang hadapannya sekarang. Berbekal borgol di tangannya, Bayu segera mencekik leher Dharma dengan borgol sebelum Darma kembali menggores tubuhnya dengan pisau. Bayu mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Perjuangan Bayu untuk menghentikan pergerakan Dharma berhasil. Dharma berhenti bergerak. Bayu melemparkan tubuh Dharma dari tubuhnya. Bayu berdiri. Bayu merasa tak puas. Bayu menendang Dharma berulang kali walaupun Bayu tahu kalau Dharma telah tiada. Nomura yang melihat Bayu yang penuh amarah merasa tidak salah pilih kalau Bayu memang pilihan tepat yang akan dia bawa ke jepang.

Bayu menoleh dan mendapat Elly terpaku padanya. Ada rasa takut yang terlihat dari kedua mata anaknya. Nomura segera mematikan rekamannya. Bayu mendekati Elly lalu memeluknya dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuh anaknya. Setelah tali terlepas, Elly menolak ketika Bayu memeluknya kembali.

"Papaku bukan pembunuh." Elly mendorong tubuh Bayu, menangis ketakutan. "Enggak mau." Elly menangis kencang, terus mendorong Bayu yang terus mendekatinya. Dia tidak hanya takut, tetapi juga ada rasa benci pada Bayu.

Bayu hanya menatap pilu betapa takutnya Elly pada dirinya. Berulang kali Elly menolak Bayu. Penolakan yang diberikan Elly membuat sebagian diri Bayu tak terima dengan semua ini. Setelah dia mengorbankan nyawa untuk anaknya, Elly malah menganggap dirinya seperti monster yang menakutkan. Bayu mundur perlahan, dengan pasrah dia menerima bahwa Elly sudah tidak menganggap dirinya. Bayu mengusap darah yang keluar dari pipinya. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh darah dagingnya sendiri. Dunia ini memang sangat tak adil dan kejam pada Bayu. Tak ada lagi hidup yang indah untuk Bayu.

"Sekarang kau paham. Sekarang kau melihatnya." Nomura berjalan ke arah Bayu.

Bayu terdiam sebentar dan meresapi setiap perkataan Nomura. Apakah ini yang dikatakan penolakan? Nomura mendekati Bayu dan tiba-tiba Bayu memeluk Nomura, memeluknya begitu erat. Kenapa Bayu harus menolak ketika ada seseorang yang menginginkan dirinya dan menawarkan diri untuk menjaganya dari dunia yang kejam ini?

Nomura tersenyum, mengelus pundak Bayu, menenangkan pria itu. Nomura segera melepaskan pelukan Bayu dan berjalan ke arah Elly yang kini tertunduk, pasrah dengan semuanya.

"Hal terakhir. Aku melakukan yang terakhir ini." Nomura menoleh ke arah Bayu yang tertunduk pasrah, tak percaya dengan dunia yang tak adil ini.

Pantaskah Bayu membenci Nomura yang menawarkan segalanya? Dia memang marah ketika Nomura membunuh Dina tetapi Bayu menyadari bahwa seharusnya dia berterima kasih pada Nomura. Nomura tak pantas dibenci olehnya. Seharusnya Nomura yang membencinya karena dia telah menganggap pria itu gila. Bukan Nomura yang gila tetapi dunia ini sudah sangat gila hingga Bayu tak sanggup bertahan. Pada akhirnya Bayu tak menginginkan kehidupan lamanya kembali. Kehidupan yang penuh dengan kepalsuan.

Suara tembakan terdengar. Tubuh Bayu roboh ketika mendengarnya. Tembakan tepat di kepala Elly membuat anak kecil merenggang nyawa dengan cepat. Nomura tersenyum puas ketika melakukannya. Setelah ini tak ada lagi yang menghalanginya. Nomura membiarkan Bayu di tempatnya. Dia harus membersihkan semua kekacauan ini sebelum pergi dari sini. Nomura segera membereskannya dengan cekatan. Yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah membersihkan sidik jari dari tempat kejadian. Setelah dipastikan sudah bersih dari sidik jari mereka, Nomura segera mengambil bensin yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan Darma untuk membakar Bayu ketika pria tua itu berhasil membunuhnya tetapi sebaliknya, Darma yang akhirnya dibakar bersama kedua anak buahnya dan anak Bayu. Nomura menuangkan bensin pada keempat mayat dihadapannya dan membakarnya, menciptakan aroma yang tak mengenakan.

Ini penutupan yang begitu menggembirakan hati Nomura. Tidak ada yang membahagiakan dari ini semua. Bayu sudah berada di genggaman. Itu berarti Bayu siap dia bawa ke Jepang bersamanya. Semua pembersihan sudah dilakukan. Ini saatnya membawa Bayu pulang.

Nomura segera menghampiri Bayu, mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu, mengendongnya dengan hati-hati _._ Bayu membiarkannya karena dalam dekapan Nomura, dia merasa tenang. Mulai saat ini, Bayu percaya bahwa Nomura adalah penyelamatnya. Bukan orang lain. Entah apa yang membuat Bayu berpikir seperti itu tetapi pikirannya yang mengatakan bahwa Nomura adalah penyelamat dari hidupnya yang kacau dan Bayu mempercayainya.

Nomura meninggalkan gedung tua itu dengan mobil Darma, menaruh Bayu di kursi belakang agar Bayu leluasa untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Di kamar hotel nanti, Nomura akan mengobati luka-luka itu sebelum mereka pergi ke jepang karena tak mungkin membawa Bayu seperti ini.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di hotel. Beberapa pegawai memerhatikan kedatangan Nomura dan Bayu. Bahkan satpam menawarkan bantuan untuk Nomura tetapi dengan tegas Nomura menolaknya. Nomura mengendong Bayu hingga ke kamarnya, memberikan suntikan untuk pereda rasa sakit dan mulai mengobati setiap luka pada tubuhn Bayu, membalut luka yang perlu diperban. Setelah semuanya telah selesai, Nomura segera menganti pakaiannya dan Bayu lalu pergi dari hotel. Pergi ke bandara dengan dua tiket yang telah Nomura bawa.

.

.

Saat itu tengah malam ketika mereka tiba di Jepang. Nomura segera membawan Bayu ke mobil, menaruhnya di kursi belakang. Nomura mengelus pipi Bayu sebelum dia beralih ke kursi depan. Jalan raya yang sepi membuat Nomura dapat dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya. Bayu masih tertidur di kursi belakang. Sebelum turun dari pesawat, Nomura menyuntikan obat penenang agar Bayu dapat menikmati perjalanan mereka.

Ketika mereka tiba di rumah Nomura, Bayu masih tertidur. Nomura kembali mengendong Bayu dan membawanya ke kamar. Nomura memerhatikan wajah Bayu yang penuh dengan memar, goresan pisau yang ditorehkan Darma merusak keindahan akan wajah Bayu. Nomura berharap semua luka dan memar segera hilang dari sana. Nomura segera keluar dari sana, mengistirahatkan badannyaa setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup panjang. Sekaligus membiarkan Bayu beristirahat dengan tenang di kamarnya dan dirinya di ruang penyiksaan yang dia tinggalkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Bayu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ketika kesadarannya telah sepenuhnya kembali, Bayu terlihat kebingungan. Dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati bahawa dirinya berada di ruangan yang tak dia kenali sama sekali—ruangan bercat abu-abu muda.

Bayu melihat sekelilingnya dan merasakan sakit tiba-tiba saat dia menyadari bahwa dia kini tengah terluka. Terlihat dari beberapa balutan perban di beberap bagian tubuhnya. Sekilas ingatan tentang peristiwa yang lalu berkelebat di benaknya saat itu juga. Elly—anaknya telah menolak dirinya kemudian Nomura dengan senang hati melenyapkan Elly dari hidupnya. Nomura membunuh Elly dan berjanji untuk melindungi Bayu dari kejamnya dunia.

Di sinilah Bayu—tempat asing yang akan menjadi kehidupan barunya.

Tempat Nomura berasal—Jepang.

Bayu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Seketika rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bayu kembali terduduk dan tahu-tahu Nomura sudah berada di kamarnya, memeriksa semua lukanya. Bayu memandangi wajah Nomura yang terlihat serius melepaskan perban darinya, memeriksa semua lukanya dengan hati-hati.

Bayu tidak menyangka Nomura akan sejauh ini. Berawal dari rasa penasaran, Bayu dipertemukan Nomura—psikopat gila yang menginginkan dirinya melalui jaringan tak kasat mata.

Nomura adalah penghancur sekaligus penyelamat Bayu dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Bayu segera mengalihkan wajahnya ketika Nomura tersenyum padanya. Sampai saat ini Bayu belum mengetahui pria yang dihadapannya. Dia ingin menanyakan tetapi ada keraguan untuk mengetahui nama pria itu.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Nomura, membuang perban ke tempat sampah tak jauh darinya. Bayu mengangguk. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar."

Nomura menyentuh luka di pipi Bayu. Nomura menyapukan telunjuknya di sepanjang rahang Nomura, menghentikannya di puncak dagu Bayu—menunjukan betapa Nomura begitu memuja pria yang berada dihadapannya. Nomura akan mengikat Bayu dengan sangat erat hingga Bayu tidak akan pernah lari darinya walaupun itu harus melukai Bayu.

"Aku akan membantumu memasang perban. Kau mandi saja dulu. Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama."

Nomura bangkit dan pergi dari sana tetapi Bayu menahannya.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Bayu, terdengar keraguan dalam suaranya. Nomura menunjukan wajah terkejut ketika Bayu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Nomura tersenyum, senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Bayu mulai berbicara padanya. Dia juga menyadari bahwa dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya secara resmi pada Bayu. Nomura kembali mendekati Bayu dan mengulurkan tangannya—mencoba mengurangi ketegangan Bayu yang terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Nomura menyadari bahwa Bayu masih merasa takut dengannya walaupun dia berharap Bayu segera terbiasa dengan semuanya.

"Nomura Shusei." Nomura tersenyum lembut.

Bayu mengangguk dan membalas uluran tangan Nomura.

"Nomura." Bayu mengumamkan namanya. Nomura senang Bayu menyebut namanya. "Bisa kau tunjukan di mana kamar mandinya?" tanya Bayu.

Nomura terkekeh, dan menyuruh Bayu untuk mengikutinya. Bayu menahan rasa sakitnya ketika dia berjalan. Melihat hal itu membuat Nomura segera membantu Bayu. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan kamar mandi. Nomura menyilahkan Bayu untuk ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Bayu di sana. Bayu melihat kamar mandi Nomura yang begitu sederhana. Hanya ada satu _bathup_ yang sudah terisi air hangat ketika Bayu menyentuh isinya dan sebuah lemari kecil dengan cermin.

Sebelum Bayu merendamkan dirinya, dia melihat memar di wajahnya, goresan yang merisaukan pipinya. Belum lagi ketika Bayu menghadapkan punggungnya ke cermin dia melihat luka yang memanjang dari bahu hingga pangkal tulang rusuknya. Terlihat parah tetapi tidak sebanding dengan hatinya yang terluka. Beruntung Nomura ingin merawatnya. Jika tidak mungkin dia memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Bayu menghela napas sebelum dia membenamkan diri di air. Setelah itu dia berendam, membiarkan air membasuh semua lukanya. Berharap air segera menghapus rasa sakitnya. Sejak tadi Bayu merasakan ketakutan saat bersama dengan Nomura. Bayu tak hanya takut tetapi ada rasa bimbang juga yang menyergap dirinya. Bahkan saat Bayu berendam, dia masih merasakan perasaan itu. Sesudahnya, semua perasaan itu menghilang ke permukaan bersama dengan air yang menghilang deras dari lubang _bathup_. Kini tak ada rasa takut dan rasa bimbang.

Bayu segera memakai baju yang sudah disiapkan oleh Nomura yang tampak kebesaran pada dirinya. Bayu memakai kaos berwarna merah dan jeans lalu keluar menemui Nomura. Bayu hanya menebak-nebak arah meja makan karena ruangan-ruangan di sini terlihat sama.

Bayu berdehem untuk mengalihkan Nomura dari koran yang sedang dia baca. Nomura menyuruh Bayu mendekatinya melalui isyarat tangan. Nomura bangkit dan menarik kursi yang akan Bayu duduki setelahnya Nomura kembali ke kursinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sepertinya bajuku terlalu besar untukmu. Setelah ini kita akan jalan untuk membeli barang yang kau perlukan." Ucap Nomura tanpa henti membuat Bayu salah tingkah.

Bayu hanya tersenyum kikuk. Bayu mendekati kursi yang sudah disiapkan oleh Nomura dan menjatuhkan diri ke kursi. Bayu memandangi makanan yang berada dihadapannya. Perutnya terasa lapar. Nomura segera menyuruh Bayu untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

"Jadi Nomura akan mengajakku keluar?" Bayu bertanya tetapi suaranya terdengar gemetar. Bayu berusaha meredam gemetar itu.

"Ya, setelah sarapan dan memasang perban pada lukamu. Kita akan jalan-jalan. Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan suasana kota Tokyo. Kau akan menyukainya."

Bayu menganguk sambil menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Menikmati makanan bersama dengan Nomura. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga keduanya menghabiskan makanan mereka. Bayu bangkit dan membereskan piring tetapi Nomura menahannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Nomura menyuruh Bayu untuk tetap di kursinya.

Bayu mengurungkan niatnya dan membiarkan Nomura membersihkan semuanya. Setelahnya Nomura segera mengambil kotak obat dan mengobati luka Bayu, melilitnya dengan perban Baru. Nomura memandangi luka di punggung Bayu, terdiam sebentar lalu mencium pelan. Bayu terkejut lalu menoleh pada Nomura dan mendapati pria itu tengah tersenyum padanya.

Rasa terkejut yang berlebihan tak berdampak bagus bagi Bayu. Bayu berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari Nomura. Bayu masih menyadari bahwa dia pria dan dia tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti wanita.

Bayu menggeleng. "Jangan seperti ini." Kata Bayu, sambil meremas-remas tangannya yang kuat dengan gelisah.

Nomura mengerti. Nomura harus memulainya dengan pelan-pelan dan membuat Bayu hanya melihatnya seorang diri. Nomura berjanji pada dirinya bahwa dia akan membuat Bayu tak terlepas darinya.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang juga. Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan duniaku."

Bayu menahan tangan Nmoura, membuat Nomura menoleh pada Bayu. Nomura menaikan alisnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Nomura tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya Bayu akan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya tanpa Bayu sadari. Setelahnya Nomura membawa Bayu ke dalam mobil dan melesat pergi menuju tempat yang dijanjikan Nomura pada Bayu.

 _Sejatinya, dunia ini tak kejam hanya manusia yang membuat dunia ini kejam dengan keberadaan manusia yang haus akan hasrat duniawi._

 **THE END**

* * *

 **[Jakarta, 22/07/2015, 11:42]**

Entah ini diluar batas ide saya.


End file.
